From Hatred To Love
by Dazzling59
Summary: A sinful relationship that is marked by blood, lust, power, rage but not love. What will happen to this star crossed couple ? A 19th century demon inhibited tale of Butterfly Lovers with an recherché end...
1. Chapter 1- My Wish, Kill You

HI GUYS! MY FIRST KUROSHITSUJI STORY .

Do review if you like. ;)

* * *

**Chapter-1 My wish, Kill you**

**Demons.**

"Argh!" _It_ yells in agony.

**They are the reason for miseries.**

"You wont escape this time." I forewarn _it_.

"You think you can kill me." _It_ moves.

**Be it the inner ones or the individual ones.**

"I don't think, I do."

**They tempt, seduce, lust, devour.**

"Haahhh!" _Its_ fangs and claws glisten in the moonlight.

_It_ comes a lot closer, I raise my right hand.

In one swipe I pierce through _its_ flesh.

Blood pours out as if a balloon has been fiercely popped.

"Why?" _It_ questions. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Those children also didn't do you any harm, so why were they killed-"

"Ugh!" Blood trickles from _its_ mouth.

"-by you."

_Its_ red eyes gleam and _it_ strikes.

"We work our ass off so the humans can live in peace." I duck.

_It_ kicks with all _its_ power.

**Filth.**

I catch its leg midway and lean closer to _its_ ear.

''Hah!'' _It_ pants as more blood gushes out.

"You think you can turn all our hard work to dust." I whisper as I cut through _its_ leg.

**Feel the pain.**

"Ahhhh!" _It_ screams.

**The anguish.**

" Lyra ! finish _it_. Hurry! My poison won't be able to weaken _it_ any longer." My companion warns.

_It_ turns its bloody eyes to me. "You will regret this."

I sigh. "Seriously ?! Haughty till the end, what will your mate think about you !"

A tear wells in its eyes as i_t_ glares.

**Do you feel 'emotions' ?**

"Oh right, you don't have a mate anymore."

Tears cascade down from his eyes.

I press my face nearer, I look pointedly at _it_.

"Because I killed her." I leer.

**Despair, you low life!**

"Arrgh!" _It_ bares _its_ fangs and tries to bite me in despair. I move slightly back.

"Lyra!" My companion shouts.

**Do you understand warmth-**

"Yeah! yeah" I say excited.

**-you heartless creatures !**

I move back to strike the death blow -

"Why?" _It_ murmurs.

I stop. "What ?"

"Why did you kill her?"

"She took an innocent man's soul."

"She needed the power because SHE WAS PREGNANT!"

"She could have taken a criminal's soul."

"She was already weak to her core due to-" His voice wavered."- another demon almost finishing her off, so tell me-" His voice grew louder. "- How can she differentiate between an innocent and a criminal soul in her weakened state !" He looked at me enraged.

"Are you really in anguish ?" I taunt.

**Are these your true feelings ?**

"YES!" He yells. "yes!" He whispers. "If you had come earlier, you could have killed that demon so that my mate and my unborn child wouldn't have been injured and..." He coughed. "I wouldn't have taken those humans' soul in my anger."

**Truthfully my companion was there when your mate was being attacked but didn't save her. **

I just stare at him.

"Why!" He questions. "Why didn't you came earlier?!"

**I didn't reach in time.**

"It isn't our position to meddle in your affairs."

He cries. "I know.. but at least ...you could have subdued him." His voice chokes with emotions.

I stay silent this time.

"If only you would have come earlier." He breaks down in tears. "If only... then I would have protected my happiness."

**Lies!**

"Lyra! Kill him, that thing doesn't deserve mercy." My companion interrupts.

My movement stills.

"Why... didn't you save her! why didn't you save ...my unborn child!" He mutters softly.

I don't feel pity for him.

**You killed those innocent children, you took their life !**

"Why!" He lounges at me with his last ounce of strength.

**You deserve to rot, you wretch.**

"Because its my job." And accordingly as I trained I impale him through his chest.

The spear plunges into his chest as his blood splatters all around. His head drops forward. He coughs more blood.

"I...love ...you ..Nereis." He calls his mate's name in his last breath.

Rain starts pouring.

His body goes limp.

"Nice work, Lyra! I will go and report about him, so I am leaving earlier." My companion left.

He said similar words-

_**I drove my spear through Nereis's chest, fatally injuring her **_

_** She clutched her stomach and in her last moments coerced out-**_

_** "I ..love...you..Crecil." **_

_**...Her mate's name as two clocks of eternity stopped forever.**_

His body slowly starts to disintegrate.

I close my eyes as the rain washes over my face and my clothes as a wave of nostalgia hits me-

**I seek revenge for my parents who had been killed savagely by _one of these _and seek to know the reason why, before I kill _that_ with my own hands …slowly _and_ _slowly_…..**

_**Those memories-**_

_"**Run away!" my mother shrieked.**_

_"**RUN! VERENA!" shouted my father.**_

_**But a 5 year old me was frozen, unable to do anything, many feelings went through me at that time.**_

_**Before my very own eyes I saw my mother and father brutally ripped apart limb by limb by THAT.**_

_**"We love ...you ...Verena." My parents whispered before two hearts stopped beating.**_

_**Even after killing them he didn't stop there, he burned them and my house...all in flames.**_

_**But he spared me.**_

_**Its face and those words-**_

_'**You will be mine, one day I will come to claim you.'**_

_**My first encounter with a demon and with the term called Fear.**_

I start to run my way back to my current dwelling.

Lyra is my code name _here_.

I love killing …..or more specifically, I love killing

_Demons…._

But there is one other demon; I kill _him_ every night in many horrendous ways.

_But only in my mind….. _

We had fought before but had to leave it unattended due to unforeseen circumstances and call it a draw.

I am a demon hunter, because as evil exists, to make them right, virtuous also exists, hence our, that is….

_The Demon slayers' existence. _

But there is only one setback, we can't kill a contracted demon because the human has himself _willingly_ sold his soul , but of course with _their_ temptations, no human can resist, _they_ manage to capture their prey, who unknowingly get doomed for eternity.

Nor heaven, nor hell , only god knows where…. no wait…. even he also might be clueless in this case.

When you are fighting with a demon you don't get mercy and you shouldn't show mercy,

_For the merciful shall die and the ruthless shall rule._

But to carry out these sort of jobs and to seek _him_, I need a human identity or to say I need a job other than this, _human_ jobs to say more likely.

Hence my current job as the -

"Miss Alexandra! Please wake up."

"Oh! Rena, is it morning already ?"

_Maid for the Queen's __**Hyena**__._

"Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning. Are my scones ready?"

"Madam, please do get refreshed after which the breakfast will be served."

"Ok fine, you don't show mercy even to an innocent 38 year old do you?"

"Madam (I sigh) I say that because I care about your health."

"Nonsense, I told you that you can become my daught-"

"My lady, we will fall behind schedule."

"All right, all right."

**In order to get closer to my next prey who is currently contacted to a human.**

But even we have our limitations as _he_ can't hurt me if _he_ doesn't get direct orders from his master and my limitation, if I don't have consent from my master, since she raised me and also introduced me to my current _profession_. Though she doesn't know what _it_ really is.

Their relation with her I don't know but anyway she is a distant relative of mine whom apparently my parents told to take care of me if they were _gone_. My exact relation with her I don't know, but even though she says I can be her daughter but I decline saying that I can't protect her as her daughter.

Since she has raised me, the least I can do is protect her from harm along with 4 other staff, of course, who are gifted humans.

Hence, my, a 16 year old's position as her loyal maid.

* * *

How do I know the information about _my prey_ , you ask?

I am a very very very special case, you can say,

_**Because very fortunately and very luckily that person is my mate.**_

As every demon has a mate that they are destined to be with till they die, I am his but you can say that both our feelings of hatred are mutual.

Yes, you heard me correct.

_Love doesn't exists for everyone._

* * *

_We can't kill our mate but can injure them. _I hate this condition.

How I long for the day when I would see _his_ blood flowing in my hand, _his_ life slowly seeping away from him .

I will find you and fulfill my greatest _wish_.

_**You will be mine**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think about it? Hope you like it. By the way, I don't know his real name, so, Sebastian's real name I might not use in my story.


	2. Chapter 2 My Wish, Face You

CHAPTER-2 My Wish, Face You.

HI EVERYONE ! AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS IT MADE MY DAY,

I am back with a new chapter, hope you enjoy ;D

_Italics_-thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Phantomhive Manor**

Ciel Phantomhive's office-

Sebastian's POV-

Knock! Knock!

"Young master, may I come in?"

"Come in, Sebastian."

"Today you have got lots of letters."

"Anything of importance other than those silly parties' invitation."

"Master, they are not silly, they help you to build a social circle."

"I don't need something like that."

"Of course. You have also got a letter with a seal of a face of Hyena. Would you like to read it?"

"What did you say... a seal with the face of a hyena !"

"Yes, in fact."

"Hand over, Sebastian."

_Well, isn't he interested, I wonder as I give him the letter._

_..._

_Dear Ciel_

_How have you been? It has been years since I last saw you. But I recently completed a particularly…hard mission, you know the Queen's order, hence I couldn't come to meet you. I hope you wouldn't mind. Of course I can't wait to show you my greatest friend. I also heard you have got a new butler, would love to meet him. I will be coming on 3rd of this month. In the afternoon. I can't wait to meet you._

_Your loving Aunt._

_Aqualina Blackburn Bloodsworth_

_..._

_He kept the letter in the table._

_Young master had closed his eyes, seemingly lost in deep thinking._

"It has truly been long." He stands and looks outside the window.

"I thought you only had one aunt each from your mother's and father's side."

"Actually she is not my real aunt but she is the closest I feel towards one."

"She is that close…. usually you are not this close to even your relatives."

"I know that but when you see her yourself, you will understand why I prefer her myself."

"But Queen's Hyena…? I thought there was only the dog. Looks like she's quite an animal lover and…very incapable herself."

(Sighs) "You might say like that. But Aunt Aqualina is the only one I admit to be better than myself."

"Ohh. So you love her more than Miss Elizabeth."

"Indeed. Wait what-"

"I said you-"

"No hell no !"

"Nice choice of words."

"She is actually almost my mother's age".

"I see. My apologies I was just teasing you."

"Don't do that again, but who is this new maid she talks about?"

"New maid? but Miss Bloodsworth-"

"I know, but she is not that much of a social butterfly, her real name is Alexandra , she is unmarried , manages her position very efficiently and getting her approval is very hard."

"No wonder you like her, she is like you".

"I will pretend that I didn't hear that. But yes, it is one of the reasons. And Sebastian, you better be alert about your identity."

"May I ask why, Young master?"

"She is very sharp if I say so myself."

"I will keep it in mind."

"By the way, what is the date today?"

"Why, it is the 3rd."

...

…Silence…

...

"Whaaaatttt ! She might be arriving anytime, it's almost noon . Hurry Sebastian."

"Don't worry master, it -ugh"

"Sebastian? What happened ?"

"Nothing, My apologies to worry you, but I felt like a tugging pain and something floating feeling in my heart all of sudden.

Ciel was addled.

"You have a heart ..? I thought devils didn't feel anything and that they don't have heart."

"Its actually not true. We demons do feel but only for our special someone."

"You have one ? !"

"Indeed every demon has one that they are linked with from birth till death."

"You mean till Eternity."

"You can say like that."

"Then why do you feel pain?"

"When that person comes near after long time or when that person goes away for a long time this type of pain occurs."

"Well I hope it won't hinder your work but who is this special someone."

"That is of course our mat-"

"Your what?"

_I smirked. It means __**she**__ is near but why at this time, I wonder._

"My _mate_, my lord."

"Somehow I felt that you had said the word 'mate' with something akin to hatred."

"Aren't you sharp, young master."

"Why do you say th-"

"Aren't you getting too curious young master."

"I **am** a child besides it feels being left out when you know all about humans but I don't know many things about your kind."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Ciel raised a petite brow.

"I believe, cats have 9 lives."

_I smirked, but you only have one and that too you sold to a demon like me._

"Young master, we won't be on time for welcoming Miss Bloodsworth."

"Of course you are dismissed Sebastian. We will continue our talk later."

"If you will excuse me young master."

Ciel shooed him away, he glanced out of the window.

_Something will begin soon. Whether good or bad, only time can tell._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Finally we are here" Said a strawberry- orange haired, quite young looking, middle aged woman while climbing out of the carriage. "I can finally meet my lovely nephew."

"Even though he isn't blood related." Commented a black haired lady a bit taller than the mentioned lady, from her side.

"Oh shush, Rena, he is everything I told you about."

"Right Miss Alex-I mean Miss Aqualina." Rena replied.

"You can call me by that name you know."

I just smiled. "Ouch!" I clutched my heart.

"What happened Rena? Is your work as secret knights taking toll on you." Madame Aqualina asked.

_She doesn't know that the job is of demon slaying, she thinks of it as protecting the empire._

"This is the fourth time from when we started the journey."

"Remember the fiancé thing I told you about."

"Yes I do….wait …could it be." Stars replaced her eyes. "Ohh ! Rena its wonderful, your fiancé is here. Its like a fairy tale!, you are able to feel his presence! Oh! how close you are!"

_She doesn't know that my ma-fiancé is a demon._

"Blasphemy ! besides, didn't you tell me that a boy of age 11-

"12 year old" she interrupted me.

-yes a boy of 12 lived here with his 4-

"5 including the new butler."

-yes 5 servants. It seems impossible for him to be here, especially not beside a 12 year old, it just doesn't make any sense, the young master Phantomhive is just a child."

"Is he special? Your fiance."

"You can say _**special**_, in a sort of way."

"Lovely! I am going to go in. Lets go."

"Yes mistress."

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor Miss Bloodsworth. Its our honour to have you here." A sultry, soft, sort of coarse voice came out.

That voice it couldn't be-

Ouch, I clutched my chest, damn this pain.

Unknown to Rena a certain butler was also feeling the same tugging pain in his chest.

"Welcome aunt Aqualina." Said a young boy. I think from his voice, it must be Ciel Phantomhive.

"Darling cieelllll! So long to meet you." She hugged him.

Ciel also awkwardly hugged her back. "Yes indeed."

"Oh this must be the new butler you hired. How flattering and handsome you are."

"Thank you milady for the compliments. You are far too kind." Sebastian suddenly clutched his chest.

"Are you alright? Looks like you have the same symptoms as my maid does."

"Your maid?, you mean your best friend"

"Yes. Sharp as ever little Ciel. Well, meet my-"

...

Rena's eyes widened as she faced the new butler.

_I don't believe it, why is **he** here, I thought he was contracted to a - no way it couldn't be-_

All the surroundings vanished and blacked out, as the fated pair of black and fuchsia orbs met.

Like they were the only people in this world and no one else.

Now the reason for the mysterious pain they felt came to light.

Both their eyes widened.

One looked with deep hatred while the other looked with amusement.

...

_**Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on one's life.**_

_**...**_

But suddenly they both smirked at each other in menacing way, each with their own vendetta against the other. With only one thought on their mind, as they looked at each other.

_Let the game begin._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SO What do you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen now? Click that nice review button down and lets find out together.


	3. Chapter 3 My Wish, Entangle You

Hi everyone! I am back with the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter-3 **My Wish, Entangle You**

Rena blushed tomato red.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

_What happened to her !_

"Umm... Hello." Rena said shyly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Come Madame, we have lot to talk." Ciel continued.

"Of Course."

"Sebastian bring snacks later."

"Rena help him."

"Yes My lord/ As you wish my mistress"

* * *

In The Kitchen-

"What games are you playing now ?" Sebastian sneered.

"Eto... What are you-"

"Why are you here !" Sebastian clutched her neck with his hand.

"My mistress wished to come here and-"

"AND !"

Rena grasped his hand...

"Your hand is so smooth." Rena ran her hands along his arm.

Sebastian shuddered and quickly withdrew his hand.

**"You-" ** Sebastian shook his head. "You do know how to make scones, right ?"

"O-Of Course"

* * *

Tap! Tap ! "May we enter my lord ?"

"Enter."

Sebastian entered and after him Rena entered with the serving tray.

"Today's snacks consist of Darjeeling tea and scones." Sebastian announced.

"Quite delicious tea, Sebastian."

"You are simply too kind mistress." Sebastian replied with one hand above his heart. "If I am not able to do such a simple job what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be."

Rena snorted.

Sebastian glared at her.

"You are to stay here until further notice, Rena." Aqualina declared.

_What! _"Wha-" Rena's eyes widened.

"What about our house, the servant-"

"Don't worry I have informed them."

"But-"

"No buts, I have a special mission from the Queen which I need to do alone..is that clear."

Rena hung her head down with her hair covering her face. "Yes my lady."

* * *

"Take care, Ciel." Aqualina said as she boarded the carriage.

"Do your best as always Rena... I will miss you." Aqualina hugged Rena.

"I will too. Be safe Alexandra."

Aqualina smiled as the carriage took off.

"Bye everyone" Aqualina waved. _A demon mate, not bad Rena, not bad_.

* * *

Currently a staring contest was going on in Ciel's office.

Ciel and Sebastian staring at Rena and Rena... '_What am I ?! Some interesting species or something !' _staring at...the floor.

"As Madame Aqualina said, you are to stay here. And I would like to ask a few questions, you are to answer them, is that clear."

"Yes Earl."

"Your name ?"

"Rena"

"Last name ?"

"None"

"From how many years, are you at Madame Aqualina service ?"

"10 years."

"What's your age ?"

"16 years."

"What ! You look like a 14 years old."

"Even a donkey will look like a horse, given appropriate clothing." Sebastian interrupted smoothly.

_You piece of-_ "You embarrass me, Mr Michallis."

"I intended to. " Sebastian smiled.

"By the way, are you infatuated with Sebastian ?"

"Yes." Rena blushed.

"But I hope your feeling do not perturb Sebastian, as he has a ma-fiancee."

"Ah! You don't need to worry about that Earl."

"Why ?"

"Because **I** am his fiancee."

"What !" Ciel's eyes widened. He searched Sebastian for answers.

"Yes my lord, _Un_-fortunately she is my mate."

"Mate ! That means you know what he is".

"As clear as silver."

"I see." Ciel muttered.

"Anyway, during your stay you are to work under me, there are 3 stupi-servants apart from you and Sebastian... At least they are supposed to be." Ciel mumbled the last part. " And you are to protect this mansion from the intruders. Sebastian will show you around. I expect your work to be clean, smooth and fast."

"Yes Earl." _Oh it will be... clean, smooth and FAST._

* * *

"So, she will be working as the new maid until her mistress sends further notice. Is that understood." Sebastian calmly said as Rena stood beside him in her new maid's uniform which consist of the dress as same as Mey-Rin except in sparkling blue colour with her hair done in a bun with a cloth covering.

"Since I have work to do. You four are free to mingle." Sebastian exited.

_ " U_mm... Hi !"

"Hello, I am the other maid, my name is Mey-Rin, its nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name in Finnian, you can call me Finny. I am the gardener."

"Hiya, the name's Bardroy. I am the chef."

_They are quite normal. _ "Its wonderful to meet you, my name is Rena."

"By the way, is your mistress that beauty which just came this afternoon."

"Yes, she is."

"An' ya like Sebastian."

_ "Y_es!"

Bard sighed. "Every lad's the same."

Rena clenched her knuckles tightly. _Relax Rena... don't kill him._

"I hope you had enough time." Sebastian interrupted.

"Actually-"

"If not then its better, you have much work to do."

"Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny . On to your work !"

"Aye aye Sir !" The 3 saluted and went off.

"Start with cleaning the plates." Having said that Sebastian went away.

* * *

_"S_o Sebastian" Ciel said as he sipped his tea.

"She looks normal, I thought you hated her."

"Yes young master, I do."

"Does she hate you ?"

"I was sure... but maybe."

"What do you mean ?"

"I am confused by her recent behavior. It seems that some of her screws are loose or fell off."

" Don't let that affect your work."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**_C_link ! Clang ! Crash !**

"What have you done ! Mr Sebastian will be angry, yes he will." Meyrin looked at the broken pieces of 100 china plates, 40 tea cups, 50 utensils and 20 glasses.

"Oh I-I am sorry I-I" Rena became embarrassed and filled with guilt at her 'work'.

"What's going on ?" Sebastian entered looking pissed. On seeing the broken pieces, he became murderous. " Mey rin ! How many times I have to sa-"

"Umm actually it was me" Rena interrupted. "I slipped on the floor and well ...the materials...they..."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "**_You_** slipped ...on the clean floor ?!"

Rena blushed.

Sebastian clenched his fist.

"Go and help Finny."

"As you wish~."

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh !"

"Mr Sebastian will be angry. Rena -san you just killed the entire ground including all the grasses ...and the trees...you practically burned them."

"All with insecticides." Rena puffed with pride.

"RENA-SAN !"

"Eep sorry.. I will apologize to -"

Before Rena could complete her sentence, Sebastian entered.

"Finny, What's going o- " The words died on his throat as he saw the way the garden , if it even could be called that anymore, looked.

Sebastian twitched all over.

"Finnian ! You-"

"Actually it was me." Rena interrupted again.

"What !"

" I just thought that, more the pesticides, the better the plants will bloom and the insects will go away."

"Go. And. Help. BARD."

"Yes, I intend to."

* * *

"Wow ! Rena you are a good cook." Bard complimented Rena as he saw her cooking.

"Thank you and could you help put the spices, chef ?"

Bard's eyes sparkled. "Leave it to the chef."

* * *

"Young master, today's dinner was cooked by Rena and... Bard. It consist of spiced chicken, home baked sause, Chinese noodles and Flan for the dessert." Sebastian briefed as he opened the lid when-

Poof !

Sebastian's eyes widened as Ciel's face was covered with soot from the black smoke emerging from the food.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS !" Ciel shouted.

"Oops my bad, I didn't know the spices would be this powerful." Rena said in low voice, shy and... guilty again.

Sebastian's eyes turned fuchsia as he glared at her.

Rena smiled abashed.

* * *

"I don't believe it. " Ciel seethed.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied as he tucked Ciel in the bed.

"One can't simply fathom how a single girl can break 1000 plates, 25000 glasses, bend 200 utensils, kill the entire garden in just 9 hours, a feat impossible even for myself." Sebastian fumed.

"I thought that since she is Madame Aqualina's best friend and she is your... mate, I expected her to be better."

"As such, she exceeds all expectations , she is even better than those 3, perhaps even... best at destroying the mansion."

"I would have sent her back had it not been for Madame Aqualina's request. Sebastian ? "

"Yes my lord?"

"See to that, if it continues for another day thro-send her away to her home."

"Gladly young lord." Sebastian smirked. "Good night, young master." Sebastian blew out the candelabra's flame.

"Oh~" An eavesdropping shadow whispered.

* * *

Do tell how you felt about this chapter, review and tell. I will be updating the next chapter quite soon.


	4. Chapter 4 My Wish, Real Me

**I remembered there was a major mistake I committed, so I decided to to correct it. My apologies but it hasn't affected the chapter in anyway, at least not by much.**

* * *

**My Wish, Real Me**

* * *

"Good morning, young master, its time to wake up." Sebastian opened the curtains.

Ciel yawned. "The house is quiet, looks like today is a peacef-

**CRASH! CLANG! CLINK! CLANG! BOOM!**

'...'

"SEBASTIAN !" Ciel yelled, furious.

"Please have your breakfast young master, I will see to that _problem_."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-

As Sebastian entered the kitchen he almost tripped.

"**Rena**!" Sebastian was demonically pissed.

"Oops ! sorry I slipped...again." Rena covered her face with her hands in shame.

"Where is Mey-Rin?"

"She should be here righ-

"What happened here, its a mess, yes it is." Then noticing Sebastian Mey Rin blushed.

"You both clean up this mess an-wait what happened to the wall ?" Sebastian noticed the hole at the blackened wall.

"Well" Rena began "that totally wasn't my fault."

"Really ?" Sebastian countered.

"I was trying to put the cooker in the oven when the 80 plates, 40 bowls, 30 tea cups I put on top of each other- which looked quite beautiful-fell and at the same time the dynamite blew-

"Dynamite!"

"Yes, the chef recommended, please don't interrupt, where I was, yes, that gave me quite a shock and well the cooker lift off from my hands and ...broke...through..the...wall."

Sebastian was seething. "You idio- both of you clean up this mess and after cleaning, Mey Rin you will go to the store room and bring a new cooker and Rena you will water the gardens, is that understood."

"Yes Sir!"

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-

Evening time-

"Young master today I have set the snacks table in the patio, as the weather is quite nice and you can see the beautiful roses that have bloomed." Sebastian said as they both walked towards the garden, they came to the corner of the mansion to go to the garden, when suddenly a singing voice made them stop in their tracks.

"La~la~la" Rena sang as she watered the plants "Oh yeah, the Earl and the butler won't know my plan."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each confusedly, they peeked through the corner.

"Few more crash here and there~"

"Then irritating Ciel~"

"Then Earl will send me back home~"

Rena did a happy dance. "Yeah, I am the best, ah, ah, oh, yeah." Rena continued oblivious to the said butler and master's presence.

They both twitched. _So this is what was cooking in her head!_

Suddenly-

"Hands up maid! " An unknown man pointed the gun at the back of her head. Rena stopped her antics.

"Turn around." Rena did as told.

"Lead us -

"Us?"

"Yeah me and my 8 henchmen-

_8, I can only see 7 behind him._

-to that Phantomhive."

Ciel and Sebastian grew interested to see her reaction.

Rena grew silent.

"You didn't heard me! Lead or I will shoot you !"

...

"Alright." Rena smiled brightly.

Ciel and Sebastian's jaw dropped to the ground, of all reactions they never expected her to do this.

"Turn left from the corner and enter from the front door, there will be no servants near the front door."

"Oh! Looks like you want the earl dead too, Huh."

"Actually I care about my life." Rena said innocently.

"Alright men lets-CRACK !

Ciel cringed.

Now everybody's eyes widened. Rena twisted his head backward, killing him.

"But-" Rena continued menacingly, all traces of innocence gone, her eyes narrowed. "- protecting my master's life is more important, even though he isn't the _real_ one."

Ciel smirked. _Hou~_

"You bitch !" One of the henchmen pointed the gun towards Rena to shoot her.

Splash !

Rena sprayed water from the hose towards everyone's eyes-

"Ah!" They cried out.

-as soon as they covered their eyes, she quickly dropped it and ran towards him and twisted the gun and-

BANG!

-shot him.

All henchmen charged towards her, Rena kicked one at his stomach and punched at the other man, thrice and knocked out the third man with a round house kick, knocking them all out.

One lifted a rod to strike her-Rena kicked at his hand, breaking his wrist , catching the rod she struck him at his stomach and she did all of this in a rapid succession.

"Young master, its better if you close your eyes"

"No, Sebastian, its getting interesting." S_he fights gracefully._

The remaining three encircled her- suddenly two of them charged at once, Rena slammed the rod at one's chest and back kicked the other, knocking them out, the third one came behind her choking her. Rena dropped her rod and she kneaded him hard at his groin and side punched his face, cracking his jaw. Killing him.

"Phew !" Rena panted.

Rustle !

Rena stopped her movements as she tried to pinpoint the 8th assailant's location.

Click !

The sound of a sniper loading came, which was enough to tell her of his position.

She waited.

.

..

...

...

...

BANG!

She ducked her head towards right, missing the bullet by few centimeters and ran towards him, dodging three stray bullets. She kicked the sniper from his hands and drop kicked at his neck in his crouched position ,killing him.

"Huff !" Rena sighed. "Well that was easy, looks like the Earl isn't that popular."

Ciel twitched.

"In mistresses's place we would get 20-30 people everyday." Rena dragged all the 7 bodies and piled them on the 8th person.

"Good no dirt in the dress. I will tell the servants later about those people."

Rena smiled brightly again. "Oh yeah" She began her happy dance picking up the hose. "I have fooled the earl."

"Oh really!" A voice came behind her.

Rena didn't paid much attention. "Of course and I will be back home soon."

"I don't think so." Another voice countered.

"Oh" Rena turned and huffed "why-

Words died on her throat as she saw her worst nightmare... Ciel and Sebastian.

_Oh Shit !_

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q

"So you broke thousands of plates." Ciel said while sipping his tea.

Rena cringed.

"Hundreds of glasses."

Rena cringed again.

"All to let me send you home on my own."

"Umm..yep, but you gotta admit it was a great plan."

Ciel glared. "You could have straightly asked me."

"Would you have agreed ?"

"Of course not." Ciel snorted.

_This kid-_

"Anyway, for all the inconvenience you have caused, you are going to help Sebastian in his work and I hope to see **_real_ **you in action, no pretences, understood."

"Yes earl." Rena sighed defeated.

"Though your acting was ...lower standard." Sebastian commented.

"And you almost fell for that _lower standard_ acting."

They both glared at each other.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-

"Wake up young master." Sebastian opened the curtains.

"Good morning, young Earl, rise and shine, a beautiful day ahead." Rena continued smiling.

_Groan._ Ciel woke up.

"Good morning Re-RENA !"

"Yes Earl ?"

"What are you doing here ?"

"Well you said to help Michallis, so here I am."

Ciel sighed. " How could you be so cheerful at the morning ?!"

"Well, a morning means a new day of new hopes, chances, dreams, so I thank god every day."

"God ?" Sebastian snorted.

Rena glared at him

"Rena go and make breakfast and this time without burning anything."

"Yes. As you wish earl."

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q

"Well, she turned out to be different ..interesting actually." Ciel said eating breakfast. Rena had gone to explain the servants about her behaviour, leaving the two alone.

"If you say so young master."

"When I had asked before whether you hated her or not, you said yes, I felt it wasn't the truth."

"I did hate her behaviour yesterday."

"Today I ask you, Do you like her as a person, as your mate ?"

...

"What do you thing young master?"

"I think you don't."

Sebastian eye's narrowed as he smirked.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-

"So you mean yesterday's behaviour was all an act." Finny questioned.

"Yep!"

"You don't love him."

"I_ despise_ him." Rena hissed.

"Alright pay up." Bard said brightly.

"Oh nooooo!" Finny and Mey-Rin drawled.

"What!"

"Well, yesterday I made a bet with them to see if you love Sebastian or not and it seems I won the bet."

"How did you know? "

"Well yesterday t'was clear as day that ya' forced yourself to smile even when I intentionally commented about you."

"You, ma' man are a genius."

"A' know."

"Ahahahaha! " Rena and Bard laughed, soon Finny and Mey-Rin joined in and all shared a hearty laugh.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-

Sebastian tucked Ciel in bed while Rena closed all the windows.

"Earl?" Rena asked.

"Yes."

"I shouldn't bring this up but my deep condolences for your aunt, Miss Angelina Durless."

Ciel's eyes widened. "How did you know ?"

"I worked under her as an apprentice for 3 years,-"

Sebastian frowned in confusion. _How can this be ... I am sure... she wasn't__... then how... ?_

"I went to her funeral but didn't saw you. I heard that she was the aunt of a 'Ciel Phantomhive', an earl and yesterday I realized it was you."

_That's strange. _ "She never talked about any new apprentice."

"She didn't, that's unusual, anyway I wanted to thank her."

Ciel's eyes turned downcast. "I don't think it would have been worth it."

"You are right, it would never be equal to what she has done."

Ciel looked at her surprised.

"For me."

"Why do I think you know more than you are letting on ?"

"I assure you" Rena replied slyly "that its only your imagination."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her.

Rena turned to go back.

Swoosh !

Rena tilted her head to avoid and caught the 2 darts with her right hand.

"What was that for, if I may ask ?" Rena turned to face the earl.

Ciel smirked. "Keep them back in their place."

Rena sighed and kept those back.

"How did you know I was going to throw those darts? "

"You were in my line of vision when you darted to throw those darts, and since you are wary of stranger which includes me and you trust no one excluding Michallis for your protection so I thought you might test me whether I was as alert as you thought and by the way you also did the same trick to Michallis too, am I right?"

"Observant, aren't you." Ciel said impishly.

"I will be taking my leave then."

"Rena." Ciel called out.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor."

Rena lips curled up a little.

-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice was muffled by the covers but was nonetheless heard by Sebastian.

"Yes?"

"Find out if Rena's statement holds any truth or not."

"My lord but how would I be able to-" Ciel gave a knowing glance.

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Sebastian glanced outside at the dark night where a spider was slowly torturing its prey to its last breath and then gobbled it up.

"Ah, ah, lots of work to do." Sebastian's figure dissolves into the seemingly endless hallways.

* * *

**Who do you think Sebastian was picturing in his mind when he saw the scene at the end? **

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5- My Wish, Surprise You

Hello everyone I am back with a new chapter. It is a bit long. And do listen to a sensual (sexy) song or tune while reading the beginning of this story.

* * *

Chapter - 5

My Wish, Surprise You {Part - 1}

* * *

Sebastian prided himself for not having a weakness to be exploited, so when he came to know about 'mates' his view took a 180 degree turn. But Sebastian considered, if his mate was a demon it would be useful, his hopes turned to dust when he came to know that his mate was a human, his anger grew no bounds. Why couldn't demons freely choose whoever they want ? Why be bonded to one person for eternity? With these thoughts haunting him Sebastian plotted for some time(even the sacrificial lamb gets to eat his full at its last meal) and set it in motion the plot to kill a _certain mate._

But due to unforeseen circumstances they were forced to leave it unfinished, so when there was no word from her or about her for few years he grew at ease thinking she might have died on her own and to increase his happiness he had also got a worthy meal but the happiness went out of the window the minute he saw her again. All the diffused anger came back at full force. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. _I shouldn't be thinking so much about this. _With these thoughts Sebastian knocked at Rena's door.

No answer.

_For goodness sake, What is she doing ? We are already 5 minutes behind schedule._ Sebastian decided to force himself in when he found the door unlocked. "I am coming in."

He found her standing beside her bed in semblance to a prayer while facing towards the open window... fully dressed. Sebastian raised a brow.

Then he saw her bare neck.

Sebastian smirked darkly. He raised his hand and reached to grasp her neck, his slender fingers almost touching that skin when he heard her singing something softly. He leaned closer to listen.

_**Oh, for a faith that will not shrink,**_

_**though pressed by every foe-**_

_**That will not stumble on the brink,**_

_**of any earthly woe;**_

_**A faith that shines forth brighter and clear**_

_**when trouble rages about;**_

_**A faith that in the darkest time**_

_**will know no doubt.**_

_{-By William Bathurst}*_

Rena raised her head and took a deep breath of the cool breeze blowing. She uncrossed her fingers and turned around-

-only to come face to face with a curious Sebastian.

Rena jumped. "What are you doing in my room?"

Sebastian slyly stepped closer and ran his fingers around her arms. "Am I not allowed to come in my fiancée's room?"

Even though wearing full sleeved uniform, Rena could feel the tingles it sent through her spine.

"No, you are not!" Rena removed her arms from his grasp.

He untied the ribbon knots from her hair cloth dropping it on the floor. Rena's hair cascaded down till her waist while the front locks of hair enhanced the features of her face. "I didn't know your hair was a shade of midnight black. " Sebastian said in a sultry voice while playing with her hair trying to suppressing the desire to tightly clutch the silky tresses.

"Now you know." Rena swatted his hands and bent to take the hair band. "We will be late for our work, le-ugh!"

Sebastian pulled her arms and slammed her against the wall near the open window. "Ow!" Rena yelped in pain.

"What were you singing?" Sebastian caressed her face with his slender fingers.

"A hymn, because I put faith in God and trust him enough to protect me, so I thank him everyday." Rena replied while trying to keep her breath even.

"Have you ever seen him ?" Sebastian pinned her wrists with one hand against the wall.

"No" Rena stiffened.

"Then how can you believe in something you haven't seen ,huh?" Sebastian traced the outline of her chest and lower... lower...

"BECAUSE! " Sebastian stopped the descend of his fingers. Rena sighed in relief. "Reality doesn't only encompass what we can see and touch, you can't see anger but you can feel it, you can't see gravity but you can feel it. You may not be able to see him but if you put your faith in him, you are able to feel his miracles."

Rena managed to separate herself from his grasp. "Enough chit-chat, lets move back to our work, hopefully we aren't much late." Rena picked up the hair tie and tied her hair in a bun and covered it with cloth hair band.

Sebastian pushed her against the windowsill and put his arms around her, effectively trapping her.

"What the hell is your problem!" Rena yelled in exasperation.

"I hate that attitude of yours. You should respect someone powerful when you see one. Yet you spit upon the very floor I walk upon." Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why don't you give up your attitude."

"As long as I live I will never acknowledge you." Rena declared, glowering in anger. "And as for powerful, in your dreams, Michallis."

Sebastian curled his finger around her neck and tilted it sideways. "Shall I give you a practical demonstration." Sebastian threatened.

"You won't do that, you and I both know that." Rena's eyes filled with murderous intent. "Don't even think that I will let you do that without offering any resistance."

Sebastian increased the pressure. "Interesting. At least you are not faking it, like others who did to catch my attention."

"Are you even worthy of it?" Rena taunted, unperturbed by the increasing pressure on her neck.

Sebastian simply stared at her. "I want to break you slowly and gradually, I want to see you crying, I want to destroy that light in your eyes until you become just a hollow shell, I want to destroy that faith towards 'God' you have, completely, until you distrust him from your very being and curse him. I will relish that expression when I finally take your soul." Sebastian smiled deviously.

"You can tie and imprison me but you can never imprison my mind or make me disregard my faith in God." Rena stared at him , eyes filled with fire to prove.

Sebastian sniggered. _That's a good look and start._ "The more you resist, the more you prove to be a challenge, the more fun it will be to break you." Sebastian completely disregarded her previous reply. "Do your best." Saying so Sebastian shoved her out of the window.

"Wha- " Rena barely had time to yell. Rena's grip faltered as she found herself falling down from the second floor.

_Oh shit! _ Rena quickly took 2 spins by curling her body to reduce her falling velocity but she underestimated the weight of the dress and landed on her right foot, she staggered backwards before finally falling down. "Ouch!" Rena screamed in pain.

Rena looked upwards to glare at him. Sebastian frowned in displeasure. "You didn't broke any bones?" Sebastian questioned in distaste. "Looks like your body is more tougher than I thought , I have to try other methods it seems." Sebastian deduced.

Rena scowled fiercely at him.

"No reply?" Sebastian questioned innocently.

"I don't want to waste my energy on the likes of you." Rena smirked.

This time Sebastian's aura flared.

**Slam!** He shut the windows.

_Bastard._ Rena yelled.

Rena stood up. S_ting_ Her ankle pained. She checked her ankle for any bruise when she found nothing she sighed wearily. _Anyway, the young master won't be waking up in 3-4 hours. I guess I can pull out the weeds and clean the stables, knowing him he might have closed even the front doors._ Rena sighed, tired and went to her work.

* * *

Rena looked at her handiwork._ After an hour I finally completed it._ _The weeding is done, now to head to stables. Hopefully the cleaning items will be beside the stables._

Rena walked to the stables. _Yes its here._ She quickly grabbed it and started to clean. After cleaning Rena kept back the cleaning items back in their place. "Phew!" Rena panted. _Work done._ Suddenly Rena's attention caught something.

_I haven't seen this horse yesterday._ She cautiously walked near it. The horse snorted. Rena stopped before continuing again, she lightly patted its nose. _Wow! What a soft fur, it has a nice coat of blue and black._

The horse nudged her playfully. _Op, aren't you the nicest horse._ Rena laughed lightly. She suddenly removed her hands, the horse grunted in loss. "I wish I could spend more time with you but I have to go back to my work." Rena patted him for the last time and walked out of the stables.

She walked towards the garden. _Who is there?_ "Good morning Finny." Rena greeted him.

"Oh Rena-chan! Good morning."

"Why are you cutting the... roses ?"

"Well, today is a special day."

"Really, What day is today?"

Finny beamed. "Today is..."

* * *

Rena looked down at her dress. It was covered in mud and what not.

Rena pouted. _Looks like I won't be able to go from the front door if I don't want to hear Michallis's ranting._ So Rena decided to climb to her room through the pipe near, as the window was open.

"Huff! ugh!" Rena hoisted herself up as she finally managed to climb up to her room. "Uff!" She slipped in her room only to fall face down ungracefully, her skirt riding over her head. _ugh!_

Sting! _Ow! my ankle._ Rena looked over to find a swelling in her right ankle.

_It hurts._ Rena pursed her lips.

Rena quickly changed her uniform and washed her feet with soap and water. _I will treat the wound later._ _I don't have enough time. I can't go out , what can I give as a present. Hmm... bouquet... no... food... no...perhaps.. painting...Yes!_ With that Rena somehow dragged out a cardboard and a canvas from the store room to paint on.

_Hmm what should I make...looks like the sun is rising._ Rena looked over the sunrise. _Wait sun..light...ball of light...yes I know what to make._ So Rena began her painting.

* * *

"-Master...young master...young master"

"Ah!" Ciel gasped and pointed the gun towards Sebastian. "Don't come near me!" Ciel panted. Scared.

Sebastian stopped and smiled. "Today's morning tea is Assam black tea with added milk." Sebastian said while pouring the tea in a cup. "It is a milk tea which I made to help soothe one's nerves and calm you down."

Ciel retracted the gun.

"Especially after a nightmare." Sebastian handed over the cup on the saucer. Ciel took it, then Sebastian noticed the culprit and took it in his hands. "Hmmm... it must be because you were reading Edgar Poe's book before bedtime."

"I have the pleasure of doing whatever I want." Ciel huffed. "What's the schedule for today?"

"Today you will need to access the files send by the company. You will be having Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guests this afternoon and also-"

"Oh no!" Ciel panicked. "Make preparations hurry!"

Sebastian replied serenely. "There is no need to be so anxious the Marchioness will only arrive this afternoon-"

"You fool! Ciel shouted. "This is aunt Frances you are talking about."

And so after a few moments Ciel and Sebastian found themselves face to face with the mons- aunt Frances.

"It has been a while since we last met-" Ciel said while looking scruffy. "-Marchioness Middleford. As always you have arrived earlier than expected."

* * *

Rena wiped the sweat from her forehead._ Finally complete._ Rena smiled at her handiwork. _Its nicely done if I say so myself and I have to change my dress again._ Rena groaned at the sight of her dress which was covered in myriad of colours.

* * *

Rena moved towards the foyer. "Elizabeth!" A booming voice made her stop in her tracks. _We have a guest ?_ Rena slowly walked down as a woman's and a girl's figure came to her view. _Looks like they haven't noticed me yet._

The older woman turned to Sebastian. "What lecherous face you have !" She accused.

_Pfft!_ Rena managed to cover her laughter. _I like her._

Sebastian tried to mend. "I was born looking this way-"

Marchioness interrupted. "You both are men yet you keep your fringes long, seeing it irks me. Learn something from Tanaka."

Rena was shaking from controlled laughter.

Aunt Frances went to fully comb their hair fully backwards. "Really now!" She huffed.

Rena couldn't stop any more. "Hahahahahaha!" She blew into a full laughter. Which ended up gathering everyone's attention. Realising her mistake Rena shut her mouth. _So much... for a first impression._

"And who might you be?" Frances questioned with a glare.

"Apologies, my lady for my unwanted...actions but I am the newly hired maid. My name is Rena." Rena bowed.

Frances glared right at her face. Rena blinked and looked back without any trace of fear. Frances looked at her attire. Rena smiled a bit unnerved.

"At least you have a decent servant." Frances said to Ciel.

_Was that a... compliment.. ?_ "My lady I must apologise but I am afraid I am not familiar about you."

Ciel answered. "She is my aunt, Marchioness Frances Middleford, wife of the head knight, Marques Middleford and the girl beside her is her daughter, my cousin as well as my fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford."

Rena's eyes widened._ Fiancee !_ "Hello, miss Elizabeth Middleford. Its wonderful to meet you." Rena bent a little to adjust to Elizabeth's height and gave a welcoming smile.

Pink dusted Elizabeth's cheeks. "Its nice to meet you too, Rena."

"Its nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Frances answered.

Frances looked at the master and butler. "I came to do a surprise routine check and you are still lazing around, with your butler as indecent as usual."

Rena inwardly snickered. _Sebastian's so distraught._

"I am going to retrain you today. First I will begin with a house check."

"In that case-" Sebastian began. "-let me lead you the way." Everyone went along with him.

Sebastian continued. "...the winter roses brought from journey are exceptionally beautiful."

_Wait! Roses ?_ Rena went to flashback mode. _But isn't Finny..._ Rena grinned. _You are soooo gone Michalis._

Sebastian opened the door a bit and

**_SLAM!_**

closed it ?

"I made a mistake." Sebastian said.

Ciel started sweating in anxiety. _Something must have happened._

Sebastian continued. "...to let you explore the main hall."

"Why?" Frances argued. "We are already here so lets-"

"I insist." Sebastian persisted with a smile. Rena sweat dropped.

"...I have taken the liberty to order a wallpaper with lovely design from France." Sebastian opened another door and-

SLAM

closed it. Rena managed to peek. _This time its Mey Rin huh!_

"I have made a mistake." Rena inwardly rejoiced at this. _yeah!_

"I think we should proceed to the green house to have some tea."

"Why I thought we came to see -"

_**"No**_. We shall have tea first. I insist... help yourselves to the snack and enjoy the tea." Sebastian's smile didn't lose its place.

"... to serve you orange flavoured black tea."

**Boom! Bam! Crash! Clank!**

"Have you made a mistake again?" Frances questioned.

"I am sorry." Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Honestly you are so indecisive." Frances frowned.

"Tsk! tsk! tsk!" Rena chided Sebastian. "Honestly, not only do you possess indecent looks but your work is below average, you have disgraced every faithful servant, learn something will you, Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Rena disbelievingly. Rena gave a mischievous smile in return.

Rena turned to Frances. "My lady I remembered that there is a place I wanted the Marchioness to visit even though its not proper for ladies to explore... anyway.. let us all head to the stables." Marchioness raised a brow but followed nonetheless.

"What do you think of this marchioness?" Rena said while petting the nose of the new horse. "The young master specially brought this horse with blue black coat to ride."

"Woah!" Frances said, impressed. "Its indeed a splendid horse. It has a nice build and possesses a nice look. Oh yeah want to go hunting with me." Frances asked Ciel.

"With aunt?"

"Or is it too strenuous for the Earl Phantomhive who posses the small skinny build of a girl?" Frances taunted.

"Alright." Ciel took the bait. "Sebastian and Rena go make the preparation."

Rena and Sebastian bowed.

* * *

Sebastian held the rein to Elizabeth and Ciel's horse while Rena held the rein of Marchioness's horse as they rode to the forest.

Frances kept boring holes at Rena who uncomfortable with the stare, turned to look at the marchioness who didn't move her gaze from her. Rena smiled uncomfortably, when the marchioness didn't return her smile, Rena looked forward. _Oh dear, it's going to be a long ride._

* * *

That's it for 1st part. I will uploading the second part by tomorrow.

*- I don't own that.

Toodles~


End file.
